The One Kingdom
by xxApeXDemon
Summary: Link finds that he has everything he wants. Until one day, when he finds everything he loves is taken from him. Joined by Zelda and Midna, Link is forced to travel to a distant but mystical land. In a heroic attempt to save not just Hyrule, but the world from total annihilation, he must face a number of powerful enemies and on his greatest challenge yet...
1. Prologue: Death of a King

**Prologue: Death of a King **

This is the end.

That thought flashed through Link's mind, as he sheath his sword, the Master Sword. He stood towering over the lifeless form of Ganondorf.

It had taken over four thousand years for the reign of the legendary demon king to finally end. The princess Zelda sat on her throne tied down by invisible chains.

This doesn't seem right, Zelda thought, as she struggled, still tied down.

Link started towards the throne to free Zelda. "Wait," she said. "This isn't over. He's not dead."

Then they heard clapping. It was a single person's clap, then followed by more from the same person.

"It was a fucking phantom!" Link exclaimed.

"You did very well," Ganondorf said. "Very well indeed."

"Gods damnit! What does it take to kill you?!"

"Foolish boy," Ganondorf said, his voice dripping with hate. "Did you think you could kill me? Heh, you don't even know what it is within you. I have full control over the power within me which means I'm more powerful than you. And you can't kill me! I am immortal!"

"Tell me something," Link said. "Why do you do this? Why are you so hell bent on conquering Hyrule. Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because you stole from me!" Ganondorf screamed, his anger rising. "You have something of mine by right!"

"And I can give it to you... Over my dead body."

"Gladly," Ganondorf said. "But lets not fight in my soon- to- be castle."

This man lived for blood. For death and torture of innocent lives. It wouldn't be over until he was dead. Link reached for the Master Sword; gripping it so tight, that it turned his knuckles white.

One more time, he thought. I won't let your death be meaningless, Midna. I'm going to slaughter that son of a bitch.

He turned to face Ganondorf. The dark man was near. Then everything suddenly froze. A soft hand took Link's shoulder. "Follow me."

Link turned to see Zelda. And with a blinding flash, a shortbow and golden arrows, known as the Light Arrows suddenly appeared. The bow was carved from scorched black wood, and was overlaid with golden designs and spirals.

Zelda bowed, and said, "Lend me your strength and courage for just a little longer..." Then she held her hand out.

Link took her hand and said, "I will do everything I can to protect you, and the rest of Hyrule, and kill the bastard, while doing so."

Then they snapped back into reality. And Ganondorf was charging them once more. Link met his charge, riding on Epona. Their blades clashed with a shower of sparks. The collision left Links sword arm numb.

This isn't working, he thought. Have to find a way to get him off his horse, so I can fight him with an advantage. While one can fight from horseback, they would not be capable of such moves as Link can do. Not without chopping up their horse, anyway.

Ganondorf was once again spurring his horse, ready for another charge. Then, Link spotted a drop-off that he remembered had led to Kakariko Village. Ganondorf was upon him again; attacking with an overhead swing, missing Link by a few inches. Link kept going. Ganondorf spurred his horse around and gave chase.

Link pulled Epona's reigns to the left, as Ganondorf hurled a large ball of the Triforce of Power's energy at him. Then, Link quickly steered right, as Ganondorf hurled another ball of energy at them.

Almost there, he thought. Come on.

Finally, they were there. Epona leaped over the wall out into the darkness of night. A good fifteen feet down. A bolt of energy flew over there heads. When they finally hit the ground, Epona snorted loudly. The landing had hurt her but, thankfully, nothing was broken.

A second later, with a loud demon laugh, Ganondorf leaped over the wall, crushing Ebony, his demon horse, upon landing, for the light weight horse couldn't hold the heavily muscled man.

Link dismounted. That horse wasn't getting back up. He drew the Master Sword, and slid his shield down on to his left arm.

"Nice," Ganondorf said, getting up from his landing. "Very nice. You might be the best enemy I have ever fought. Your kind never cease to amaze me, Link."

Thunder echoed across the field. Darkness rolling over the night sky.

"Ah, yes. Twilight, Ganondorf said. A fitting time to end this, wouldn't you say, Link? Answer me this: What is it that you fight for?

"Me? I fight for my values and I fight for my friends; and the rest of Hyrule, who are depending on me.

Zelda pulled the reigns, as Epona tried to move towards Link. Easy, girl. He has to do this by himself.

Link suddenly started shouting. I fight for a very precious friend of mine, who you murdered in cold blood!

A smile flew across Ganondorf's face. I have murdered many people. You should have seen my first rise to power. Oh, the mountains of bodies! The rivers of fresh blood! Killing Midna was just removing an obstacle in my way.

"You son of a bitch, Link said. After all that's happened, you don't even feel regret for what you have done?

"You want to talk ethics now? I grew up in a world sick with war. I grew up starving; watching my family and friends die so that I may live!" Ganondorf took a deep breath, that seemed to have a calming effect on his mood. Now, time to make a deal. Hear me out before you say no. If you give me the Triforce now, I will let you live. You can go back to your normal life."

Link thought about it. He and his friends would be able to live out their lives in peace. Everything he had wanted. But...

But it wouldn't bring Midna back.

"You want this? Link said, holding up his right hand. Come and take it.

Ganondorf's smile disappeared. "So be it."

He leaped. It was so sudden, that Link was barely able to lift his shield in time to block. Their swords collided with one another, a shower of sparks lighting the shadows around them. Link took several steps back. It was raining, which made footing a living Hell.

About four feet to Link's right, was the gorge that separated Kakariko and Death Mountain from the rest of Hyrule. Ganondorf lunged with a two-handed cleave that Link caught with the edge of the Master Sword. The block had forced them into a power-lock.

A power-lock is where to weapons of roughly equal durability are locked together by the hilt.

Link fought for his footing, as Ganondorf was forcing him closer to the gorge.

"Time to die, Link," Ganondorf said. "You are the last of your kind! I will make sure of it!"

Then Link slammed his knee into Ganondorf's crotch.

That was all he needed. Link shield bashed the dark warrior in the face. Then, with a mighty swing, cleaved Ganondorf's head from his shoulders; showering Link in his blood. Then Ganondorf's headless body fell over the edge and down into the gorge, followed by a loud clanking sound. Then all was truly silent.

A bright golden glow encompassed Link and he could feel the warmth of the Triforce of Courage, as it was re-uniting with the Triforce of Power. The glow was so bright, that Zelda had to shield her eyes with her hand.

After the lightshow, Link looked at his right hand, where the Triforce of Power and Courage was now visible.

Zelda walked up to Link. "It seems that Ganondorf is now truly dead."

"And you would know that how? Link said.

"Because, you now have the Triforce of Power in your possession. The Triforce can only be given freely, or taken from the corpse of a piece bearer. And Ganondorf surely would not give it up freely."

Right then, Link saw it. "It's not possible." Then he ran up the hill.

At the top he saw her. Pale-blue smooth skin, fiery-red hair. She turned around, surprised. Link!

Link tried to say something, but he could not find words.

"Am I so beautiful, that your at lost for words?"

"This... This is real?"

"Link..." Midna began, but suddenly found herself in Link's arms. She was at lost for words.

"I... I thought you were dead... I thought that foul demon had taken you from me..." Link said, sadly.

"Link..." Midna began, then stopped, when Zelda had reached them.

"It seems that Ganondorf is truly dead, now that your curse is broken," Zelda said.

"And I have you to thank for that," Midna said.

"Actually," Zelda replied, "You should be thanking Link for this. He killed Ganondorf, you know."

"Well..." Midna began, but Link had pulled her into his arms... again. They locked eyes for a brief moment. Then, their lips met for but a small moment. The kiss felt like heaven to Midna, who had been longing to kiss Link and finally did.

When they parted, Link let go of Midna and she stepped away gracefully.

"Well..." Zelda said. "It has been a rough period of time. The Age of Darkness has finally ended."

* * *

Somewhere, far off in the corners of Hyrule, where each of the three points of the Triangles of the Gods were located, there was a spark of energy. That energy came from a crack in the Barrier. Someone or something was trying to break through...


	2. I: A Little Love on the Sofa

**Chapter I: A Little Love on the Sofa**

**Author's Notes:** The end of this chapter is a flashback. Flashbacks will be common throughout most of the story. A "..." will be inserted before and after **every** flashback from here on. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been one year since the death of Ganondorf.

Hyrule was reshaping itself into an admissible Kingdom once more. With the steady growth of land inside and outside of the borderlands, due to the princess Zelda being able to negotiate with neighboring kingdoms, the wheat and cotton supplies were considerably better than ever before.

With the steady supply of explosives, the Gorons were able to open their mining system needed for mining iron and steel ores, which are then smelted down to make the ingots, which in turn, are used to make the weapons and armor, needed to rebuild the exterminated army of Hyrule. During the conflict that occurred ten years ago, more than ninety-eight percent of the army was destroyed by Zant when he trapped princess Zelda in her throne room.

After the battle, Midna had decided to stay with Link instead of going back to her duties of being the Twilight Princess.

It was late in the evening. The day was coming to a close, as all the work for the day was finished and people went home to eat supper and spend time with their loved ones.

Link and Midna at the time were sitting on the sofa in Link's house.

"So how was your day?" Midna was saying to Link.

"Well with all the traveling and lifting bails of wheat all day, I would say that I'm tired," Link replied.

"Well... I can fix that..." she said, winking at Link.

All Link did was smile, and then Midna laid her hand on the inside of his thigh. She slowly slid her hand up his leg, gently massaging his leg muscles. By the time she got to her destination, he was ready. She reached up and unbuckled his belt, tugging on his pants and they came down easily.

She suddenly went wide eyed when she saw how big he was. She gently grabbed his manhood, massaged it a little bit and ran her tongue along his length, to stop at the head and pushed it into her mouth.

Link groaned from the pleasing sensation.

After awhile, Midna got up. Link stood up and started taking her shirt off, as she took off her undergarments and trousers.

She pushed Link back onto the sofa, after completely undressing him.

His manhood still stiffened. It poked against Midna's flat stomach, earning both of their mischievous attentions. One shared look said it all, and slowly, Midna had shifted her own position with her head down between Link's legs, and his between hers. Her tongue licked the sensitive head of the member as she slowly gave it soft strokes whilst Link occupied himself at spreading her lower lips apart, at the lush, pink color as he dipped a finger, and a second one, along with his tongue. Their tastes pleased each other, urging them to keep performing their services to please the other.

Their arousal surged through them like electricity, their tongues and mouths never growing tired as they eagerly continued. Link relished in the taste, his tongue diving into the honey-pot as deep as he could, whilst Midna now sucked on his erect manhood, in slow sucks. A lewd act of romance, and they loved it to their hearts content. She went deep on him, he fingered her thoroughly. She tenderly caressed his sexual organs, he rubbed her clitoris with vigour.

His member twitched and thrashed with impatient need of pleasure as her love-tunnel went into a spasm of climax, her sweet drops landing on Links eager tongue, long before she rolled over and got up, keeping Link where he was. She stared into his eyes with a wide gaze of perverted mirth, her lips revealing her intentions. "Just relax...Unlike when I used to ride you when you were a wolf, I will be the more... active one~" She purred out, before she shifted her body on top of Link's, his member entering her cunt with a single thrust.

The contact, the feeling, was otherworldly. Simultaneously, they moaned out each others names whilst Midna slowly began to pick up her pace of riding Link, her breasts bouncing with her movements. Groaning, writhing in the extreme pleasure, Link grabbed hold of her breasts, pinching the nipples as Midna rode him to his slowly arriving climax. It was a tight fit, but that made it that more satisfying as the her inner muscles massaged his dick, desperate to make him cum.

His dick slid in and out of the tight love-canal, the wet tightness welcoming him inside whilst clinging equally tightly as he slid out, building up the pressure that was ready to burst. Midna moaned out loud in her heavenly voice as she rode Link like the stud he was, her voice growing louder the faster she fucked him into his bliss.

He gave her breasts a tight squeeze, grunting. "Midna.. I'm...!"

"Excellent..." She whispered back, right after she gave his member a good bounce before she got off him, instantly turning around to face his hardness with a smirk. She grabbed hold of it, stroking the juice-covered manhood fast and repeatedly whilst watching in amazement how it jerked and twitched at her touch. She wetted her lips.

"Midna!"

That was her signal. Without even blinking, Midna opened up her mouth, devouring the erection letting it erupt inside of her. She relished in the feeling of his member thrashing around in her mouth, letting out its thick ropes of seed for her to gulp down with a perverted joy. She pushed it deeper into her as it still spew out the seed, swallowing it all until it finally subsided. The member softened, and slowly left the warmness of Midna's mouth as she licked her lips with delight.

* * *

**... **

_"Link." _

Link woke to the voice.

_"Link",_ the voice said again.

It couldn't even be described as a voice. It was more like a sharp, hiss-like whisper. Link stood up, taking in his surroundings. He was... wait.

"What in the..." he started, then he saw,"Midna?"

Link had awoken in his room; but not the room in the village of Ordon. He realized that he remembered the room. He was in the room that the king had given to him, in Darimar. The sun had nearly set, only the last peaks of red rays coming in through the window. He sat up in the bed, sliding out from the blankets and reaching for his pants on the bedside table.

It was a better furnished room than he was used to, with a large double bed equipped with the curtain hanging from an upper railing that could be pulled closed around it. Rather useless, he thought. Besides the bedside table, there was a large armoire across the room from the bed which was empty at the moment, and a desk and seat by the window, for whatever purposes one could find.

The floor was also covered with a thick red carpet, which he decided was at least better than putting his bare feet down on cold stone as he dressed. One thing he'd heard was that sometimes, a person got so used to sleeping on the ground that they couldn't sleep at all in soft beds, and he honestly couldn't imagine why. After several months of sleeping on the ground, just laying down on a bed was almost as good as making love.

His stomach growled, reminding him that by sleeping all day, he hadn't eaten. "Hey, Midna," he said, "You want something to eat?"

He pulled on his shirt, but after a moment realized she hadn't answered. "You asleep?" he asked, not seeing her and looking directly at his shadow, "Hello, you in there?" He picked up the Master Sword from where he laid it, and almost immediately felt a small twinge in the back of his skull. Something was wrong. "Midna, answer me," he said, starting to seriously worry. In the past months, she had never gone far from his side, and it didn't make sense that she would now.

_Not here,_ something whispered in the back of his skull, _They have come. Took her. _

"Wait a second," Link said, and pulled the Master Sword from its sheathe. He looked at the blade, and the red lettering that had become a part of the blade in recent months, and ran his eyes down the blade to the hilt, where the single golden eye was always there, always watching.

He recalled what the dragon, Roxim, had said about the blade being semi -sentient. But even if it was, it had never spoken before. "Is that you?" he couldn't help but ask.

_Not much time__,_ the whisper said, _She will die. _

"Where is she?" Link asked the blade.

Not a whisper this time, but an almost prodding sensation, pushing him to the door. Link returned the blade to its sheath and stepped out into the hall. His feet moved without his thought, as though on their own, passing quickly through the dimming halls, past servants, soldiers, and others who paid him no heed. On he went, until he found himself at a spiral stairway leading down. He started down, the prodding sensation in his skull urging him onward.

_This shall be a night to remember..._ the disembodied whisper said.

And it was right, Link realized. Even now, ten years later, he could still remember it vividly, as if it had happened yesterday.

The dungeons were dark, but this proved no hindrance to Link, thanks to the night vision granted by the tattoo on his face. As he passed cells, faces looked out through the bars at his indistinct shape in the dark, and some called out or insulted him, but they sounded distant, as though in another world. He came to more stairs going deeper. The next level down, very few cells were occupied. The dungeons were built to house criminals when the massive city was fully populated, and as he came to another set of stairs going to the next level, he found that the cells were all empty here. As he passed by, the bars stirred memories from what seemed like an ancient time...

_Feeling nostalgic, are we?_ the whisper asked.

Link kept moving onward, ever downward. Just how deep did these dungeons go? As he moved deeper, the dungeon fell into more and more disrepair. On this level, many of the cell doors were rusted through and the bars as easy to knock out as pushing on them. At last, he came to the end. Or what seemed like the end. A solid wall ended the passage abruptly, but the prodding sensation didn't cease.

_Here,_ came the whisper.

He felt something guide his hand as he reached out to the wall. Three bricks, seemingly at random, he pushed on, felt them slide into the wall, then with the sound of grating stone, the wall slid aside, revealing another passage, and a light at the end of the tunnel, and he could hear voices.

"Yeah, couple of tough guys you are," came Midna's voice, "Let me out of this and we'll see how tough you are."

Link reached for his sword, crouching low as he moved toward the light.

"Would you just be quiet," came a man's voice, "He's almost here."

"Make sure to stand clear of the door," came a second man's voice.

"They know I'm here," Link whispered to himself, "Guess there's no point in trying to surprise them."

He rose back to his full height as he stepped into the light, which revealed an open chamber, with many torches lining the walls, burning brightly. And as his eyes adjusted to the brighter light, he saw four figures in the room. Standing in front of the others was a blonde haired youth, dressed in dark blue clothing and wearing a cape that fell from padded shoulders that clasped around his neck.

"Khall!" Link said, recognizing the wizard instantly, and drawing his sword, its unique ring filling the room as he charged.

He suddenly stopped as he slammed into what felt like a solid wall, which dropped him on his backside, and the sword slipped from his grasp, sliding across the floor just out of reach. Link pulled himself up, and could see a faint glimmer in the air in front of him. Reaching out, he could feel it, like an invisible wall before himself. Turning, he realized that it was on all sides of him. He had walked into a trap.

"Hello, Link," Khall said, "And I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Beside Khall, was the wizard Link remembered from the forest, in the purple robes, who seemed to be unharmed when Link had nearly cut him in half. "Must be Tharkus," Link muttered.

On the floor beside them, Link could see Midna, bound up in the same kind of glowing net that had captured her back in the forest, charged with concentrated sunlight, it would have been lethal to any other Twili, but it simply held her fast and blinded her for the duration.

And the fourth figure... "Ilia..." Link whispered.

She had been left, trapped in the stone form of a statue, back in Hyrule. She was still trapped, the stone grey flesh and hair like a glaring reminder of what had started him on this journey. Link reached for the Master Sword, intent on smashing through the barrier, only to find it had slide outside the light, unhindered, and was beyond his reach.

"Link, is that you?" Midna asked from where she lay.

"Yes," Link said, "It's all right, I'm gonna get us out of this."

Khall walked toward him, looking through the light at him. "You should be careful," Khall said, "That's a promise you aren't likely to keep."

"Let me out of here," Link said, putting his hands against the barrier surrounding him, "Or are you too much of a coward?"

Khall smiled. "I'm afraid you can't goad me, Link," he said, "My patience has been great enough to wait ten years for this chance. Do you think I'd so foolishly give it up?"

"What do you want with Ilia?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid she's here purely for you," Khall said, "Because I'm going to repeat my offer I made before just once. And what you decide will determine what happens next."

He turned and walked away from Link, stopping halfway between the barrier and where Tharkus was standing. "She needs to be able to see," he said to the necromancer, "Open the net enough to let her head out, and pull that mask off, just in case. That thing's dangerous."

Tharkus leaned down to do so, and Midna growled through her teeth.

"Yeah, just let me out of this thing and I'll show you how dangerous I can be," she said.

"You're overestimating yourself," Tharkus said as he gripped the mask by one of its large horns and pulled it from her, revealing the short red hair hidden within its circle, as well as her other eye that had always been behind it to this point.

Khall turned back to Link as Tharkus retied the net around her shoulders, making sure she couldn't move her arms.

"You see, Link," Khall said, "You have something I need. And I'm willing to offer a trade. Give it to me, and I promise that you and everyone you care about will be unharmed in the coming events."

"You mean the fragment of the Twilight Mirror," Link said, "You're hoping to release that woman, Shaklator, who nearly destroyed the world eight thousand years ago. The thing I don't understand is why."

"You wouldn't," Khall said, "And you don't have to. Isn't it enough to know that you and everyone you care about will be safe? The twili over there," he gestured to Midna, "And even her..."

He turned to the petrified form of Ilia, and snapped his fingers. The figure collapsed to the floor, her flesh once more restored to its normal tone, and gasping for breath, as though she had be desperate to do so the entire time she had been a statue.

"Ilia!" Link said, pushing against the barrier before himself.

She looked up. "Link? Where are we?"

Tharkus leaned down and grabbed the back of Ilia's shirt, pulling her up to her feet.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at Tharkus, then Khall, and back to Link.

Link shook his head, looking for the right words. "It's complicated," was the best he could manage.

"Link!" Midna said, "We can't give them the fragment!"

"I know that!" he said, and turned to Khall, who had turned back to face him, "You're saying you'll spare myself, and those I care about, but do you really think I could just let you set a demon loose and destroy the world?"

Khall shook his head sadly. "You see, Link, this is normally where I'd put a knife to your throat and ask very politely. But you're not the kind of man to fear your own death." He turned to Midna. "And I won't risk harming you, either, because I don't know what will happen to the fragment if you die. And unfortunately, that leaves us with just one option."

Oh, this is exciting, isn't it? came the whisper.

Khall turned toward Ilia. Tharkus had taken a cord from a pocket in his robe and bound her hands behind her.

"You son of a bitch!" Link said, pounding his hands against the barrier, "I'll tear you limb from limb if you touch her!"

Link woke with a gasp. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was.

_This is just the beginning,_ hissed the voice in the back of Link's head.

**... **


	3. II: The Nightmare After

**Chapter II: The Nightmare After**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written or updated anything in so long... Keep an eye on my profile. I plan to update it and attach an apollogy/explanation when I get the chance. Anyways, there's another note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Twilight Palace, on the walkway directly in front of where the Twilight Mirror's portal had deposited him the one time he had ventured into the Twilight Realm itself. It was not the same as the last time, however. When Link had actually visited the palace, it had been crawling with monsters created by Zant, and unnatural darkness, like a great fog, surrounded the palace, filling the moat and spilling over the walls like water.

It had taken the Master Sword's power to pierce that darkness, but even it did not protect him when it touched his skin and he inhaled it, which immediately caused him to revert to his beast form, the one protection the Triforce of Courage granted him, which was at least better than being turned into one of the monsters like the Twili.

Now, the palace seemed empty. The walkways showed no signs of life, and there was nothing moving in the palace's windows.

It took Link a moment to get his bearings and remember that he wasn't actually at the palace. This was Midna's dream, or was it his own? Or maybe Cain's?

Link had not expected something so concrete so quickly, especially with being conscious that it was a dream. "Midna? Where are you?" he asked, "Can you hear me?"

His voice echoed unnaturally for no louder than he spoke, but there was no response. He looked up toward the palace again, and this time spotted something. A faint green light, in one of the windows near the top of the structure. With a sigh, Link started toward the palace at an easy jog. He remembered climbing that building once before, and was not looking forward to repeating the process.

He did not have to, it turned out, as the main door opened directly into the throne room. Link stopped, looking back, and saw not the outer walkway behind himself, but the correct passage of the structure as he remembered it. Okay, something he was not fond of regarding dreams, such jarring transitions.

There was Midna seated on the throne, a long flowing robe similar to the one Link remember Zant wearing. In fact, the room was exactly as Link remembered when he and Midna confronted Zant here. He was surprised there were not smears of meat and blood on the walls still after what Midna had done to him.

Midna's head was leaned forward and to the side, her eyes closed. Link called her name as he moved closer.

Then he noticed the shackles. Her wrists were bound to the arms of the throne, and her ankles to the front, so she could not move. Link called her again, moving more quickly, and his foot suddenly caught on something.

No, as he looked down, he realized something had actually caught his foot. A single blue hand, rising from the black floor, latched around his ankle and holding him fast. Link's own hand shot up to his sword, snatching the hilt and drawing the blade in one motion. He was not fast enough, however, as the hand suddenly pulled, and Link watched his own feet sinking into the black floor as if it were water, sending ripples across the room.

The hand had vanished beneath the floor, but he could still feel its grip on him. The floor was actually less like water and more like quicksand, as thick as it was, but he was still sinking into it. He shouted Midna's name, trying to wake her, but she did not stir, as the blackness rose over Link's waist and then his chest.

He kicked at the hand with his other foot, trying to loosen its grip while spreading his arms to slow his sinking, though it had little effect. In the distance, or perhaps more accurately in the back of his own mind, he heard a low, bass sounding laugh, slow and sinister.

But words flashed in his own mind, what Midna had told him. In this place, the stronger will dominates all. Link realized he was panicking, and that was weakening his resolve. Grinding his teeth, he focused his mind, trying to push the sudden fear of what was happening aside, and deliberately focusing on what he desired.

The distant laughter stopped, and there was a groan, though Link couldn't tell if it was of pain or frustration, and the hand slipped from his ankle as he rose, as if flying, from the floor. In a moment, he was on his feet again, and stomped one to confirm the floor was solid again.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of something, and turned toward it, just in time to see the face in the wall, blue skinned like any Twili, which immediately faded from view, as if it had never been there. For one brief instant, Link had locked eyes with the face. They were the same as Midna's, yellow where a human's were white, with bright red irises surrounding pitch black pupils. But in those eyes, for that instant, he saw something completely different. A sinister malevolence like he had never before encountered other than the maniacal Zero.

Midna's fears had been correct, Link realized. There was a third presence in here with them.

As he realized this, the walls began to melt. Like thick black tar, they began to ooze around him, the liquid spreading slowly across the floor. "I can do this," Link told himself, closing his eyes and focusing, making a deliberate effort to exert his own will, and force the walls back into place.

"Don't get distracted," a low bass voice whispered directly into his ear.

Link's eyes shot open. "Wha-" he started to say, when two large blue hands shot from either side of his head, one clamping over his mouth and the other on his forehead and drug back...

Link fell, hitting the floor without any impact and falling directly through it. The hands vanished before he could strike at them, and now he could feel the wind whipping by. Turning his head, he saw something far below him, rapidly coming closer. He was miles above the palace, falling out of the sky. His heart racing, he struggled to regain his focus, and then, and moment later, managed to slow himself through sheer will, and set down on the palace roof lightly and unharmed.

"Come on out!" Link said, turning and looking around himself, "Why don't you show yourself? Unless you're afraid of me?"

"Oh, you I like," the deep voice said, this time from a definite direction, causing Link to turn with his sword raised, as the dark figure rose directly from the roof. Its body like flowing clouds of darkness, rising and taking shape, then the shadows opened, revealing two hands and the face, with the same red eyes as Midna, but so unnerving to stare directly into, unlike hers.

"I knew it," Link said, "So you really are Cain, and you're tormenting Midna in her sleep."

A smile appeared on Cain's lips, though his mouth did not move as he spoke. "Tormenting her? I am strengthening her, to face what is to come. She is too soft to save her own people, let alone to face a monster such as Shaklator. She needs me. By extension, you need me."

"Just like Shaklator herself claimed I needed her," Link said, "Let me tell you something, I don't need her. And Midna does not need a monster like you."

"You would condemn every person in this world, everyone you know and care about, to death, just because you fear me?" Cain asked, "You are just as foolish as Darius, to not accept help when it is offered..."

Suddenly Cain appeared behind Link, having vanished and reappeared so quickly. Link spun, aiming a strike at where he thought Cain's face would be. His wrist was caught by Cain's hand, and as he struck back with his right hand, Cain caught it as well. Cain's face leaned down close to Link, where he could just see it out of the corner of his eye.

Cain inhaled, taking a long deep breath. "Especially with such a close connection as you have," Cain whispered, "I can smell it. Shaklator's blood in you, an unholy darkness filling your veins, even after eight thousand years and countless generations. I wonder what it is like, to know you are descended from one of the greatest traitors history has ever known. A 'hero' who fought for years against those who opposed the current order, leader of an attempted genocide of both the Twili and Dra'thul, in spite of taking a dark elf as her husband, only to then turn on it all and change sides, for the sake of her own revenge on Darius, the man she believed had wronged her, and now spreading it to a complete xenocide of all life in the world."

"I don't care what connections we have," Link said, "I won't let her do it."

"And how do you intend to defeat her?" Cain asked, "She is far mightier than you. Your brief encounter in the Void taught you that much."

"How do you know about that?"

Cain chuckled. "Your will lacks the strength to hide your own thoughts from me in this place," Cain said, "I'll admit, it was an amusing idea, with Midna bringing you here to fight me. But I find the fun is going out of it."

"What do you want?" Link asked, "Why are you doing this to her?"

"Revenge is a simple enough answer, and it is the truth," Cain said, "The memory of what she did to the Twili during my era is as fresh as ever. I will spare you the details, but understand that I want her. I want to crush the life out of her with my own hands. If someone else takes her life, well, I suppose I will follow her example and spread my revenge elsewhere. I think killing every one of her living descendents would satisfy a bit. Now that I think about it, I think I'll do that anyway."

"That..." Link started, realizing what the creature was implying, "But that could be tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands of people by this point!"

"Not to worry, I'd save you for last," Cain said, "Provided you cooperate for now. All I need you to do is not interfere any more. Midna is mine, and as I am no longer a part of the world of the living, as you consider it, will serve as my avatar, the new body to carry my consciousness. Though I do apologize that your relationship with her will have to come to an end, given that she will no longer be anyone but me..."

With a roar of rage, Link created a flash of white light born of his will. Cain recoiled, crying out in pain and releasing his grip on Link, who spun and quickly backed away before the monster could strike back.

"I won't let you have her!" Link said, "Darius was right, you are nothing but a monster."

Cain looked up, smoke rising from his hands and face, as his lips curled in a snarl, gnashing his teeth at being denied. "Fine," Cain said, "No more games. Come and save your princess, if you can."

Even Link didn't expect what happened when he lunged back toward Cain. As if responding to his will on its own, his sword suddenly began to glow, white light shining into the darkness, and the shape of the blade changed, growing in length, and serrations growing along the blade, intend on doing far more damage than just a slice.

The strongest will would prevail. Cain may have been nearly invulnerable in life, but here, he was not, if Link's will was strong enough.

Link suddenly found it wasn't. Cain did not even move, but Link's blow was deflected and he was sent staggering backwards from the force of the invisible counter. As Link regained his balance, he readied to charge again, only to find his sword changing once more. The blade rounded off and started to twist, the tip coming back toward him, the tip itself opening into the hissing mouth of a snake, fangs dripping with venom, aimed directly at him.

Link quickly hurled the weapon aside, which vanished in a puff of smoke as it hit the stone under them. Forcing himself to focus, he turned on Cain, clenching his hands into fists and struck back with nothing but his will.

There was no effect. "What...?" Link said, and then he found more happening. His feet were glued to the ground, but looking down found it was not the same as before. His eyes went wide with horror as he realized his flesh was melting, spreading across the stone like paint of every color, from the brown of his boots, white of his trouser, and the color of his own skin. He lifted one hand in front of his eyes, and watched as his fingers bent in unnatural directions, through no will of his own, and started to drip.

"No!" Link cried out, and found himself falling. He hit the stone hard, with a wet splat, and tried to push himself up, onto to find his arms giving way, as he sank closer to the floor, parts of himself running onto the stone in a constant stream now.

"Now, this," Cain said, not moving a bit, exerting this on Link through nothing but the force of his will.

Pain shot through Link's middle, and he screamed in agony, a second later finding himself lifted into the air. Looking down, he saw his own hanging entrails, his torso ripped away from his lower body, and his insides dripping not with blood, but dissolving themselves as the outside was. Pain shot through him again, and he felt bones shattering and flesh tearing. He ground his teeth, trying not the scream, but as his breastbone split in two with a loud snap, he was unable to do so, and screamed in pure, unmitigated pain.

When the red mist started to clear from his vision, he realized there were tears running down his face. In all his life, even as a child, he had never before cried from pain. But the realization was replaced with utter horror, when he realized he could see himself. Each of his eyes saw a different image, yet the same. He had been split in half vertically, and now the two halves had been turned to face each other, and he was still completely conscious. His next scream was not of pain, but of terror.

Suddenly, the two halves were slammed together, and like a twisted creation in clay, Link was restored, but it was slowly, and painfully, as each organ and bone moved into place, sending pain throughout his body. Then the pulling sensation started again.

"Stop it!" Link screamed, "No more!"

His own voice sounded strange to him, begging in such abject terror, a fear like he had never experienced. Fear at being so utterly helpless, fear of what would come next, and fear that, though he knew this was a dream, and not real, the simple fact that he was not waking up...

"All you have to do, Link," Cain said in a low tone, though his voice echoed clearly audible, "is submit to me and allow me to do as i want to your precious little Midna."

"Over my dead body," Link said through gritted teeth.

"So be it."

Link suddenly found himself flying through the air. As he flew, he checked himself, a brief sensation of relief flowing through him at the sight of his body being back to normal. At the climax of his flight, he looked down to see Cain forge a long, jagged sword out of his will, and ready it like a baseball bat, intending to cut Link in half when he reached the right height.

Then, Link was stopped in mid air. He looked down to see a large red hand holding him aloft about twelve feet from the ground. He looked up the length of the arm to see Midna. His strength was renewed at the sight of the love of his life was unharmed in any way.

Then, Midna was thrown aside as she was struck by magic much like her own. Link's rage renewed as he continued his descent towards the ground. He was able to land on his feet, only slightly crouching to lessen the inpact of his fall.

He looked up towards Cain. He was still recovering from the tenacious blow of magic that Midna had delivered to his face.

Have to get him while he's vulnerable, Link thought to himself.

Link stood up. He conjured from nothing but his will, a long blade of pure silver and rushed his downed enemy.

Only for it all to fail as he was slung to the side by an invisible force. He managed to get on his feet quickly.

What Cain then saw was his worst nightmare as Link willed a copy of his co- Triforce bearers into existence. Cain's face was contorted in anger, but was quickly replaced by fear as the golden triangle on Zelda and Ganondorf's hands began to glow brightly.

The snarl vanished from Cain's face in an instant, replaced with fear as gold sparks began to dance around Ganondorf's right hand, the golden triangle beginning to glow brightly for all to see. It was impossible for him to react in time, and with a single finger, Ganondorf sent a streak of gold through the air that struck Cain in the chest.

A hole was blasted through Cain's chest, sending black fog dissipated as the monster howled in pain. Immunity to common magic and weapons provided no protection to the power of the goddesses themselves, as he found in that moment.

Cain turned his head, seeing Zelda coming, and saw the gold light that appeared in her eyes. He tried to move away. Zelda thrust her hand forward. Like a lightning strike with no sound, a sharp hiss in the air, and Cain screamed, a foot wide chunk of his left shoulder was burned away, turning white and disappearing in thin air.

Link looked at Zelda as she issued a cry of pleasure as if she was enjoying this.

Another shot from Ganondorf caused Cain to cry out again, staggering back from the shock of the blast. Zelda blasted him a second time, this time crying out herself, though in a much different tone from Cain. More than half his body was burned away in the assault from the two,Cain staggered back, screaming in fury instead of just pain.

He saw Ganondorf's sneer, and in it, his own end rapidly approaching.

Then the rhythm was suddenly broken, a coming attack did not appear. With a long, throaty cry, Zelda had sunk to her knees, the glow fading from her eyes, and fell back on the stone floor. In the second he regained his balance, Cain turned, Ganondorf's next strike only grazing him as he disappeared in a thin trail of smoke and was gone in seconds.

Zelda and Ganondorf began to shimmer and disappeared.

* * *

**I deeply apologize for the short chapter, especially after such a long gap in posting. But the next chapter isn't too far in the future! It will be a direct contunuation of this one.**


End file.
